donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Lakeside Limbo
Lakeside Limbo, (湖のほとり Mizūmi no Hotori in Japan), is the first stage in Lake Orangatanga from Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!. It is followed by Doorstop Dash. Overview The first stage of Lake Orangatanga takes place on a boardwalk. Kongs can use team-up early in the stage to reach the above area for bonuses. This stage is pretty basic, it's a long walk across the boardwalk, with a few enemies to defying them. There are a few swimming areas as well. Noticeably missing is Rambi, who, unlike the previous two games, does not appear in the stage at all (nor the game), instead Ellie being found in the latter half of the stage. Five Sneeks, Six Kobbles, a single Booty Bird and a single Koin can be found in this stage. Walkthrough At the beginning of the level, the apes find themselves under a small tunnel. One more tunnel supported by large stilts is ahead that they must go through. If they travel farther, they head along a large set of boardwalks over the lake, meeting several Sneeks, a barrel, and the letter K on the way. After climbing up a small ledge nearby, they pass the level's first Kobble as they approach a formation of bananas creating the letter R. Soon, the apes come up to some tightropes. On the boards below the rope, they encounter the level's Koin, as well as the letter O under another short tightrope. If they choose to continue from this point, they head down the straight pathway to some Kobbles in a small alcove. They can simply get over these enemies by using the tightrope above them. Once they pass these enemies, they find a tunnel with a Star Barrel on the other side of it. About halfway into the level, the Kongs can find a DK Barrel and a large gap of water between to areas of the wharf. To continue, they have to swim through the water and jump out onto another set of boardwalks. There, they can find a Kobble and a small gap with the letter N above it. Near this, they can find a mostly-flat pathway leading to a ledge. Jumping off of this ledge causes the primates to land on a crate with Ellie in it. They can free the elephant and continue, riding on her. Near Ellie's crate, the group meets a Booty Bird flying in the air that they can defeat with a nearby barrel to earn the letter G. After climbing over a raised piece of the boards, they move along a flat surface and pass a lone Kobble to find a No Animal Sign. It makes Ellie disappear once she passes it. Not too far from this sign, the heroes can discover an End of Level Flag. Raising the flag ends the level. Collectibles and Secrets Animal Buddies *'Ellie the Elephant:' After the Kobble above the second Bonus Barrel. Items *'Bananas:' 107 *'K-O-N-G Letters:' **'K:' Located directly after the first Sneek. **'O:' Located above the Steel Keg, next to the Koin. **'N:' Directly after the first Kobble after the Star Barrel, in a small gap. **'G:' Found inside the Booty Bird after the Ellie Animal Crate. *'Extra Life Balloons:' **'Red:' ***It is hidden, above the first house at the start of the stage. ***It is hidden, above the second house at the start of the stage. ***Above the third house. **'Green:' ***It is hidden, directly after the second Bonus Barrel. **'Blue:' ***Above the last Kobble, right before the "No Animal Sign" with Ellie on it. *'DK Coin:' **A Koin is guarding the DK Coin in the stage where a Steel Keg can be found a few steps away from it, directly under the letter O. Dixie and Kiddy must then throw the keg on the opposite side to bounce off and defeat Koin. *'Bear Coins:' **It is hidden, above the third house. **It is hidden, above the third house. **Rewarded for returning Ellie. **It is hidden, above the fourth house. Special Barrels *'DK Barrels' **Before the group of bananas shaped like an "A". **Directly after the Star Barrel. *'Star Barrel' **Directly after the third house with an Extra Life Balloon and two hidden Bear Coins. *'Warp Barrel' **After the K letter, Dixie must first jump on a ledge, free Kiddy from the DK Barrel and then use him to throw her upwards above the group of three Sneeks. This results the two of them to warp to the end of the stage. Bonus Areas *'Collect 50 Stars:' Below the cracked floor, next to the group of bananas shaped like an "A". Kiddy must be thrown to break the floor. *'Grab 15 Bananas:' Dixie and Kiddy must fall in the water below the N letter and swim forward a bit until finding the Bonus Barrel leading them to the bonus stage. External links *Walkthrough de:Lago Limbo Category:Stages Category:Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Category:Northern Kremisphere Category:Lake Orangatanga Stages Category:Ellie Stages Category:Water Stages Category:Warp Barrel Stages Category:Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Stages